


Writing the Wrongs

by BloodRedLust



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Missing Scenes, Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedLust/pseuds/BloodRedLust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots/missing scenes from Season 3 of Glee. Klaine Centric. Written for Misskaterinab as part of the FAGE 4 Gift Exchange in FanFicAholicsAnon (FFAA) group on Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Circle scene in 3x14 – what if Blaine spoke up instead of Mr. Schue"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misskaterinab](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskaterinab/gifts).



**Fagetastic Four**

**Title: Writing the Wrongs**

**Written for: MissKaterinaB**

**Written By: BloodRedLust**

**Beta: Tammy Grrrl (Thank you honey!)**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Missing season 3 scenes**

**This chapter is "Circle scene in 3x14 – what if Blaine spoke up instead of Mr. Schue"**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this exchange visit the facebook group: Fanficaholics Anon: Where Obsession Never Sleeps or add the C2 to get all the stories direct to your inbox.** community/Fagetastic_Four/98339/

"You guys are young. I want you to promise me that no matter how depressed you get, how hopeless or alone you feel, you'll try your best to imagine all of the amazing experiences you have ahead of you."

Mercedes glanced around at all her friends, dismissing Mr. Schue's concerns with a shake of her head. A suicide attempt by McKinley High's former bully, Dave Karofsky, after he was outed as being gay by his teammates at his new school had left everybody reeling, and understandably, questioning their own mortality. The teachers were all suddenly more caring and approachable; this little 'group chat' that Mr. Schue had initiated with the Glee club on the stage in the auditorium was the third group therapy session they'd been given this week. Everyone understood the weight of what had happened, and the importance of what the teachers were trying to do. They appreciated the concern, but after the blatant disregard for their welfare that they'd been used to from the faculty at McKinley, most of them felt that it was a little... well... false.

"Mr. Schue, look, I know we're a little dramatic sometimes, but I don't think anyone would ever consider taking their own life."

Mr. Schue tentatively watched his class, wondering if he should speak up. The silence was deafening. He just knew that he had to share his experience with his kids, because if knowing what he went through helped a single one of them, it would be worth it.

Meanwhile, Blaine's gaze shifted quickly from the faces of each person in that circle to the next, his decision made.

"I did." They said in perfect unison, and then both stopped, staring at each other in surprise.

Will gave him an understanding look before raising a hand to gesture to him, handing Blaine the floor – as well as the concerned stares of the fourteen other occupants of the circle.

Blaine hesitated as it suddenly dawned on him just what he was about to do. His eyes snapped to Kurt, across the circle, and his boyfriend's face was filled with concern, his eyes softly staring back, easily conveying support despite the distance between them. Kurt's head nodded just once, and his cheek tightened, making his mouth twitch up, and Blaine knew he could do this, as long as Kurt was here to support him through it.

"It was my second year of high school. I had gone to a Sadie Hawkins dance with the only other out gay guy at the school, and after the dance we... well, we were cornered by these three guys. They beat the living crap out of us, and we both ended up in hospital.

"I felt so guilty about what had happened. I had a few broken bones, and they'd given me some pretty extreme painkillers to help me cope with the discomfort. My parents went through the motions while I was still in hospital, putting on a show for the staff, but I knew they thought I had only brought it on myself. My father even told me that he hoped that this might help me 'get this nonsense out of my head'. They had booked a weekend away at a resort, and my Mom made a big deal about how it was already paid for, they weren't going to miss it, so they went away for four days just after I got out of hospital. It was only my big brother Cooper who really gave a shit about what had happened, and he kept a close eye on me after I came out of hospital. He stayed at the house with me while they were away to make sure I was okay, and healing properly.

"I was really close to my Mom when I was little, but after I came out to them, she changed. My dad was very much against what he called my 'choice' of orientation, and I'd heard him arguing with my Mom about it, saying it was her fault for having been too affectionate to me when I was little. So she stopped. They were so convinced that I had chosen my sexuality that they thought that changing their behaviour towards me was going to change me back... send me straight. After I was bashed though, I just didn't want to do it anymore. I wasn't ashamed of who I was, but I was very ashamed of who  _they_ were, and I was just sick of them.

"Cooper found me one morning, sitting on my bed with the bottle of pills. Then he found the suicide note I'd written, on my bedside table. It's funny though... I don't even remember writing it."

Across the circle, Kurt's mouth was hanging open just a little bit in shock as he stared in disbelief at his boyfriend. He knew things had gotten pretty rough for Blaine after the Sadie Hawkins dance; he knew that Blaine had ended up missing half a semester of school, which was the reason he had had to repeat his Sophomore year of high school and transfer to Dalton, but he'd had no idea that his boyfriend had actually planned to commit suicide.

Blaine looked up then, catching his gaze. His eyes were so sad, so full of guilt and shame that Kurt simply couldn't stand to have any distance between them; he hopped up, stepping quickly through the centre of the circle to Blaine's side, sitting down beside him and wrapping both his arms around Blaine's waist, his head falling to Blaine's shoulder, silently offering support. Blaine stroked his palm across Kurt's hands, taking comfort in the gesture and relaxing into the embrace before continuing, his voice steadier than before.

"He didn't know what to say to me, I remember that he was just so worried that he wasn't going to be able to say the right things to me, and then I would try it again the next time I was alone, so he sat with me for hours while I talked on his phone to The Trevor Project, and he made me tell them everything that I had been feeling, about our parents, about the attack, about being gay and feeling so confused and worried about what that even meant to me, and to my family. He made me stay on that phone for four hours and he never left my side. Cooper saved my life.

"I think back to it, and I know now that nothing was actually as bad as it seemed at the time. I thought my life was just going to be filled with hate and intolerance and pain, and it just wasn't worth it. No-one really cared about me, and I didn't think anyone ever would... especially not in Ohio. I was so miserable.

"But Cooper proved me wrong. He cared about me. And later, I met Kurt, and he proved me wrong too."

Kurt's arms tightened a little around Blaine's waist and he turned his head, buried his face against Blaine's neck, and sobbed quietly against his smooth, warm skin. Blaine would never know just how close Kurt was to letting the tears that were pooling behind his eyes spill over at the thought that he could have missed out on knowing his boyfriend... all he heard were the whispered words 'I love you' against his neck. His hand still held Kurt's hand cradled against his chest, while his other one slid down his boyfriends stripy thigh, kneading the firm muscle comfortingly through the material.

"And now I'm very, very glad that I stuck around."

Around the circle, almost everyone had been affected by Blaine's tale. Britt had crawled over to Santana, settling herself in the brunette's lap and mumbling something about 'lonely dolphins', while Tina and Mercedes were both dabbing at their eyes with tissues.

Mr. Schue spoke up, his voice hoarse and thick as if he was holding back his emotions.

"One little action, and all the pain and embarrassment would be over...I bet that on that day, you felt like it was the end of the world, didn't you Blaine? But it wasn't. I know for some of you, having people disapprove of who you are wouldn't matter to you, but there is something _._ Everyone has  _something_ that would take them to the point that Blaine was at; whether it be holding a pill bottle, or on a ledge, or whatever..."

"And look at all the things I would have missed out on. I never would have met Kurt, or all you guys. I never would have known what it was like to be in love..."

Kurt slid his hand gently up Blaine's chest, drawing his attention, and Blaine at once saw the tears in his eyes. Kurt's fingers fluttered softly against his cheek as he cupped Blaine's face, pulling it towards him as his lips brushed over his in a lingering, slightly desperate kiss. Kurt usually didn't like any form of PDA at school, not even in front of their friends, but this was different. This time, it was absolutely essential... and no-one said a word about it. They could hear Mr. Schue as he started speaking again to the rest of the group, but Kurt just blocked out his teacher's voice and focused on the way his beautiful, courageous boyfriend's lips felt caressing his own, their tongues touching lightly, just the tips... tasting, licking then retreating. Blaine finally broke the kiss with a contented sigh, and Kurt happily melted against his body, feeling a little boneless and light-headed from their kiss.

Their attention was slowly brought back to their friends as they went around the group, each sharing something that they were most looking forward to seeing in their lifetime. They both turned when Artie, who sat beside them, said that he wanted to be there to see his kids' first steps.

And then there was Puck, who was just looking forward to graduating high school. Kurt's heart ached a little when he heard that, and he made a promise to himself to see if there was anything he could help Puck study for.

And Finn, who wanted his father's name honoured...

And his head spun back around, his eyes soon shining with unshed tears and oodles of pride as Blaine stated that he was looking forward to marriage equality in all 50 states. Kurt's mind quickly wandered to the gum-wrapper promise ring that Blaine had given to him in a romantic spontaneous gesture at Christmas, which he had kept in the back of his sock drawer in a small velvet box ever since... the meaning behind it much more important to him than the material it was made from...

He squeezed Blaine's fingers lightly, searching his brain for something that he most wanted to see.

He could say 'getting in to NYADA', or 'being cast in his first role on Broadway', or even 'Living in a City where gay people aren't viewed as lepers'... they were all things he couldn't wait to experience, but there was something that he wanted that was considerably more selfless than any of those...

"I'm looking forward to watching my Dad make a difference in Congress."

Mr. Schue finished the circle with a touching, yet entirely predictable speech about unity and friendship, and as people started to walk offstage in pairs and small groups, Kurt pulled Blaine into the wings, hiding them behind a thick curtain. He reached up, cupping his face gently between both hands as he lowered his lips to Blaine's, kissing him deeply. Blaine moaned beneath the kiss as his hands wove automatically around Kurt's body, pulling him close against him til their bodies melted into each other; chest to chest, hip to hip.

"Get a room, Bert and Ernie."

Blaine grinned a little in spite of himself, breaking the kiss to drop his forehead onto Kurt's shoulder.

"Bite me, Satan." Kurt snapped.

The brunette's laughter echoed behind her as she disappeared out into the hallways, hand in hand with her girlfriend.

Then Kurt's hand moved slightly under his, and Blaine's attention was brought back to the beautiful, pale and flawless boy in front of him.

Kurt reached up a hand, tracing the pad of his thumb up and back along the length of Blaine's cheekbone, holding his gaze. When he spoke, his voice caught on the words.

"I feel so grateful toward Cooper right now. I don't want to imagine a world without you..."

Blaine didn't say anything, he just leaned into Kurt's touch, then turned his face to drop a soft kiss to his palm as Kurt spoke.

"I thought about it once too, you know."

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together in concern, and he shifted slightly, moving to rest a hand on Kurt's waist while the fingers of his other hand entwined through Kurt's in a silent show of support.

"It was the beginning of junior year, just before I met you."

He gave Blaine a sad smile, his thumb stroking back and forth across his cheek.

"My dad had just his heart attack, and I honestly didn't know what I was going to do without him... he was all I had. Karofsky was tormenting me, and for a while there, I thought about what it would be like to just not have to deal with it all anymore. It was only that I had my Glee club, they kept me going. I ... I never planned to go through with it, but I thought about it. I thought about it a lot..."

Blaine cupped both his cheeks gently, cradling Kurt's face as he softly pressed their lips together again, Kurt's slightly swollen lips plump and tantalising beneath his own, their bodies wrapping around each other and their limbs entwining, trying to get as physically close to each other as possible, and for several minutes they just lost themselves in the magic of it all.

The bell rang overhead, but neither of them rushed to break the kiss. Blaine gradually unwrapped his arms from around Kurt's body, and rested them both against Kurt's chest. Kurt's arms retracted slowly from hugging Blaine's neck until they were just resting on his shoulders, his fingers playing with a loose curl behind Blaine's ear as their deep kisses slowed to soft presses, then to light pecks, until Kurt finally broke the kiss with a soft sigh. He pulled back just far enough to meet Blaine's damp eyes.

"I love you so much, Kurt. Knowing you has given me a hope for a future that at one point in my life I didn't even want to have."

Kurt shushed him quickly, wincing from the pain that the thought of those words inflicted in him.

"Well neither of us ever has to feel that way ever again. We've got each other now."

Blaine just smiled at that. Kurt slid his hands into Blaine's open, waiting grasp, and tugged him backwards towards the exit at the rear of the stage.

"Come on, let's go get ready to win Regionals."

**-.-.-.-.-**


	2. "I need to go find Blaine" - Kurt runs to Blaine for comfort after receiving the election results in 3.07

**Fagetastic Four**

**Title: Writing the Wrongs**

**Written for: MissKaterinaB**

**Written By: BloodRedLust**

**Rating: T**

**Summary/Prompt used: Missing season 3 scenes**

**This chapter is: "I need to go find Blaine" - Kurt runs to Blaine for comfort after receiving the election results in 3.07**

**-.-.-.-**

Kurt was beside himself. With the exception of getting to spend every day with Blaine, his senior year was not at all turning out how it was supposed to.

It should have been magical. He should have gotten the lead in West Side Story, regardless of how incredibly proud he was of Blaine for how amazing he had been at the role. He should have gotten to perform 'Ding Dong' with Rachel in front of all those NYADA clones, instead of the stupid Gerber baby and her disciples showing them up by being unexpectedly fabulous and talented.

But most of all, he should have won the race for Senior Class President.

He stumbled out of Figgins' office in a daze, intent on one thing only. He knew that there was only one person who could comfort him through this.

Rachel and Finn stood at the lockers with concerned faces, so Kurt stopped to tell them the news. Finn was shocked and appalled. Rachel looked shocked too, as well as, what... what was that? Guilt?

No. He had to be imagining that. What on earth would Rachel have to feel guilty about?

He didn't really care, not in that moment anyway.

"I need to go find Blaine"

Without a backward glance, Kurt stumbled forward, desperately seeking his boyfriend... but suddenly realised he had no idea where Blaine would be. Kurt whipped out his phone and sent off a quick text.

"Where are you? I need you."

He stumbled forward again, the drone of the noise in the corridor a fitting backdrop for the buzzing he felt inside his head. He let his feet lead him toward the library after some conscious part of his brain reminded him that Blaine had a free study period next.

Before he reached the doors though, he felt a warm, strong arm drape across his shoulders, and he turned, meeting the deeply concerned gaze of his boyfriend.

Kurt sighed in relief, and just turned into him, wrapping his arms tightly around Blaine's neck, his sobs coming unbidden from his throat.

Blaine quickly turned him and led him into an empty, dark class room just next to the library, closing the door softly behind them, never letting go of Kurt. Now that they were alone, in private, he could give Kurt what he needed. He kept a strong arm around Kurt, supporting him, as his other hand gently lifted his boyfriend's chin, their eyes locking, and Blaine's chest constricted at the pain he could see in Kurt's light eyes.

"What is it Kurt? What's wrong?"

Kurt opened his mouth to speak, but choked on the words. He swallowed, took a breath, and tried again.

"Someone stuffed the ballots so that I would win. They think it was me, Blaine. I could get expelled. I swear, I didn't do it. I didn't do it."

He was shaking his head profusely, and all Blaine could do was reach up to pull Kurt's head down to his shoulder and hold him tight, stroking and rubbing his back.

"Have they disqualified you?" Blaine asked angrily, his voice thick. Kurt just nodded. Blaine hissed out a swear word. Hot tears leaked out of Kurt's eyes, but he made no attempt to wipe them away, or hide them from Blaine. Blaine knew how much this had meant to him. Words weren't even necessary, they just stood like that for several minutes; Kurt sobbing into Blaine's shoulder, Blaine trying to comfort him, holding him tightly and stroking circles on his back, until Kurt had calmed down.

Kurt eased himself out of Blaine's arms and paced across the room, turning to bounce up onto the teacher's desk, swinging his legs while hanging his head, accepting and admitting his defeat.

"Brittney won by default. She had more votes than Rick."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So pixie stix will run the world, hey?"

Kurt chuckled in spite of himself. "Looks that way. Still, I'd rather pixie stix than the mullet man. Not that it's going to affect me much at all after Figgins expels me."

"Kurt, no-one's going to let you get expelled. You didn't do anything wrong, they can't just expel you with no proof."

Kurt just shrugged, his head still hanging, staring at the floor.

"What am I going to do, Blaine? NYADA isn't going to want me now; I've got nothing to put on my application except that we came in twelfth at Nationals last year... that along with a token might get me on a bus."

"Stop it. Even without Student council president, you are everything they could possibly want in a student Kurt, they'd have to be complete morons not to take you. You sing like an angel, you're an amazing actor and a graceful dancer, and you are going to absolutely kill your audition piece and leave everyone else for dead. Oh, and don't forget that you single handedly won Nationals in tenth grade with the Cheerios while singing a 14 minute Celine Dion medley in French..."

"While tumbling..." Kurt added quickly, "but I wouldn't say single handedly..."

Blaine smiled softly; stepping up to the teacher's desk to stand between Kurt's parted knees.

"I just wanted to make a difference to this school, Blaine. I could have made McKinley a much better, safer place for everyone... reduced bullying, improved the health of the food in the cafeteria – even though Cedes said she would kill me if I tried to take away her tots again, and together you and I could have made this school a more comfortable place for any gay kids who will be attending this school for years to come, forged a path so that they could have followed in our footsteps... but no, instead, they get kiddie pageant crack. Where's the justice in that?"

Kurt noticed the mirth in Blaine's eyes, and narrowed his own in question.

"What?"

Blaine's hand slid slowly down Kurt's arm until he had linked their fingers together.

"You don't need to be the president to make a difference, Kurt. I actually kind of love the idea of making this school a safer place for everybody, and I think it's a wonderful idea that we do that together... in fact, I think we've already made a difference. People don't really even look at us like they used to any more... we used to be the travelling gay freak show, turning heads where ever we went, now, most of the time, we're just another couple walking together in the halls."

Kurt pouted. "We still can't kiss though."

Blaine shook his head, frowning. "No, we can't... and I think that was probably one of your cleverest ideas actually, even though I hate it that I can't just show you how much I love you whenever I feel like doing it, like bloody Rachel and Finn do. You're right, it would antagonise too many people, and force them to react to us... the way we are together in public isn't confronting or 'in-your-face', so there's nothing really for them to react to."

Kurt sighed again, his mouth drooping into a pout that was only slightly exaggerated in order to gain a little more of Blaine's own sweet brand of sympathy. Blaine smirked, knowing exactly what he was doing. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips as he closed in, softly molding his mouth across Kurt's, then sweeping his tongue between Kurt's lips to slide against his, melting into the kiss. He finally pulled back, mouthing his next words as soft whispers against his lovers lips.

"And besides, it just makes it all the more special when I get you alone."

-.-.-.-

**BloodRedLust**


	3. 'Kurt telling Blaine about his Valentines Day secret admirer'

Kurt darted around the kitchen, tidying and putting things away after breakfast. Most of the mess was Finn's, as per usual, but Kurt had all but given up on getting his brother to clean up after himself. He usually ended up breaking something when he did, and he never did it properly anyway, so Kurt figured if he had to come along behind him and clean up anyway, he may as well just do it himself in the first place and save himself an argument. Things were going to change once they all got to New York though... there was no way Kurt planned to share an apartment with a slob.

The doorbell rang just as Kurt was wiping down the table, and he grinned automatically, knowing exactly who was waiting for him on the other side. He bounced into the foyer and opened the door, greeting his boyfriend with a tight hug and a quick kiss. He had only seen Blaine last night, at the Sugar-Shack, but after several weeks of missing him terribly while he recovered from the Warblers' vicious Slushee attack, those couple of hours they had spent together last night for Valentine's Day just weren't enough. He still needed more.

Blaine was heavily rugged up in a new Toggle coat and scarf, and from the icy breeze that blew past him as Kurt let him in, he understood why. He glanced down at his very warm, but also very sleeveless vest, and decided to dart upstairs to grab his heavier Duffle coat.

Blaine had followed him upstairs, and as Kurt took it carefully off its hanger, Blaine took it from him and held it out, helping him get into it. Kurt teamed it with a soft, woolen Burberry scarf, and stood back to admire his reflection in the mirror.

Blaine stepped up behind him, smiling at his reflection.

"You look amazing."

Kurt just grinned. "Don't I always?"

He turned away from his reflection into Blaine's arms, immediately noticing the sparkle in his golden hazel eyes, and pressed a long, soft kiss to his lips. He reached up carefully with his left hand, stroking his thumb across Blaine's cheekbone, while staring intently into his right eye.

"How does your eye feel?

Blaine stared back, smiling as he soaked up the caring concern of his loving boyfriend.

"It's fine now, honestly. I can't even feel it anymore. I still want to punch Sebastian in the face, though."

Kurt pursed his lips sympathetically.

"Oh, I know that feeling well. I want to do that every time he opens his mouth."

Kurt glanced at the door, knowing they needed to get going if they wanted to get to school on time, but there was something important that he had to do first.

"Speaking of bullies... or former bullies, in this case, I need to tell you something."

Blaine gave him a confused look, but allowed himself to be steered backward so he was sitting on Kurt's bed. Kurt sat beside him, one knee crooked up on the bed so he was facing his boyfriend. Blaine did the same, turning to sit sideways so he was facing Kurt, and let his hands be captured in Kurt's soft ones as his boyfriend's gentle blue-grey eyes demanded his full attention.

"Someone had been wooing me all week, sending sweet romantic gestures, cards, candy and flowers, even a gorilla-gram. I assumed it was you, so I just sat back and enjoyed it..."

Blaine's eyes dropped away guiltily.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I didn't do more for you for Valentines..."

Kurt reached up and laid a finger over his lips, silencing him immediately.

"Shh, stop. That's not what I meant. You were injured, Blaine, all I wanted for Valentine's Day was you back. That's not what this is about..."

Blaine just nodded, waiting for Kurt to go on.

"I went to Breadstix early on Tuesday, before the party, to meet up with who I thought was going to be you, and my gorilla showed up there to meet me... it was Karofsky."

Blaine's eyes went wide in alarm, but Kurt quickly reassured him that he hadn't been in any danger.

"He was the one who had been sending me gifts all week, Blaine. He wanted to meet up with me to tell me that he was in love with me..."

Blaine opened his mouth to speak, then closed it again. His brow wrinkled, and he let out a small sigh. When he spoke, his voice sounded strange in his own ears; concerned, calm, but with a hint of a jealous undertone.

"What did you say?"

Kurt watched his boyfriend carefully, monitoring his reaction. He shrugged, anguish clearly showing on his pale face, and Blaine could see that in spite of everything Karofsky had done to Kurt in the past, Kurt wouldn't have wanted to hurt the boy.

"I told him that I was confused by his previous behaviour, no-one would treat someone the way he treated me if they were in love with them, but he was insistent that this is how he feels. I didn't want to shoot him down, not when he's so close to being able to admit the truth to himself about his sexuality, so I told him that I was happy for him, and flattered..."

Kurt reached up to touch Blaine's jaw lightly with his fingertips, and Blaine noticed the lights dancing in the depths of his multi-hued eyes as he spoke.

"... But that I was with you. I love you, Blaine."

Blaine grinned at that, leaning over to kiss Kurt soundly on the mouth.

"I love you too, Kurt. Thank you for telling me."

Kurt shrugged one shoulder, brushing it off.

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, but I didn't want to keep it from you, either."

Blaine's lip curled up at the side in a half smile and he stood, picking up Kurt's messenger bag off the back of the chair for him, while Kurt grabbed two thick textbooks off the desk, and they walked casually out of the room together, heading for the car. Only once on the stairs did Blaine turn briefly to meet Kurt's eye, with just one more question.

"Do you think you'll hear from him again?"

Kurt was glad that Blaine had refocused his attention on the stairs, so was no longer watching him; making him miss the moment of hesitation that Kurt took before answering. A text message and two missed calls didn't really count, did they? Not when Kurt hadn't responded to them. David would get the message soon enough, it wasn't even worth mentioning.

"I doubt it..."

**-.-.-.-**

**BloodRedLust**


End file.
